


После отбоя

by Catwolf



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, New Year's Eve, Prison, Prison Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Первая ночь Криса и Тоби.
Relationships: Chris Keller/Tobias Beecher





	После отбоя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lockdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501317) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



> Таймлайн 3 сезон 8 серия.

– С Новым годом, – говорит Тоби, глядя на Криса с игривым намёком в глазах.  
– С Новым годом, – с откровенно лукавой ухмылкой отвечает Крис.  
Это был чертовски длинный год, и вот он наконец закончился.  
Крис завоевал свой приз, когда спас жизнь Тоби от арийцев.  
Приз, который он поначалу выбросил.  
С его верностью Верну наконец покончено, и он счастлив как никогда.  
Тоби ступил на зыбкую почву, но старается не думать об этом.  
Пытаясь жить настоящим моментом, он делает шаг навстречу Крису.  
Они целуются, и у поцелуя вкус свободы.  
Тоби стонет Крису в рот; Крис весь создан из твёрдых мускулов, под которыми прячется мягкое сердце.  
Крис опускается на колени, и его порочный язык принимается за работу.  
Тоби отклоняется назад и хватается за верхние нары, чтобы сохранить равновесие.  
Его забавляет, что Крис вступает в новое тысячелетие, отсасывая ему.  
Как это похоже на Криса Келлера.  
Их будущее туманно, в Оз нельзя поручиться ни за что – не говоря уже о любви.  
Тоби кончает в тёплый рот Криса и знает, что в настоящий момент они счастливы и в безопасности.


End file.
